Legacy of the Overlord
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: Peace now exists in Ninjago after the Overlord was defeated by the green ninja. A new day arises and someone wants revenge for the death of the Overlord. Will the ninja be able to defeat their new enemy or will the revenge bent man place Ninjago under the evil that has been fought for to be removed?
1. Prologe

Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Legacy of the Overlord

Prologue

Rocks clattered down a steep incline of the Temple of Fire as a young man made his way down into the center of a volcano. There were holes everywhere from the digging of the serpentine a year earlier. The lava cast a red glow upon everything leaving shadow where there was no light.

The young man clad in black sat down on a crag that overlooked a pool of lava. The lava was reflected in his red eyes as he watched it flow from a hole in the side of the cave to a river flowing out.

He was suddenly startled by the sound of a few rocks landing in the lava nearby. He quickly gazed upward toward the entrance to the volcano looking for any signs of someone or something that might have followed him in.

"Who's there?" the boy shouted.

"Please don't hurt me!" A voice feeble and elderly answered his cry, "I am merely an old man curious as to why you would come to such a place as a volcano all alone."

"Why would I tell you? I do not even know who you are and I was told never to trust a complete and total stranger."

"Please forgive me for my lack of manners. My name is Pythagorean. I am an elderly man with no home and live not far from here. But I am curious as to your visit," Pythagorean stated as he walked over to where the young man sat.

Pythagorean was definitely an elderly man. He had a beard that looked like it hadn't been cut or brushed ever in the life of this man. He had a cane made of wood that was probably from the forests that surrounded the volcano. Intricate designs were carved in. He was hunched over most likely from the long hours of hard work that he must have done when he was a young adult.

"I came here to think," the young man stated in hopes that his answer would be enough for the old man.

"Think about what?" Pythagorean ensued the issue.

"My mother told me just before she died that if I came here that I might get the answers to some questions that I have. This volcano is what started my father's journey to destruction."

"This volcano started your father's journey to destruction?"

"I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, then what are some of the questions that you are seeking answers to?" Pythagorean inquired.

"Basically it is how can I avenge my father's death? My mother charged me on her deathbed to find his killer and destroy everything he holds dear to him and that is exactly what I am going to do. She died mourning the death of my father."

"Well, it sounds like you have a predicament on your hands," Pythagorean stated, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"How would an old man who can't even stand up straight be of any use to me?" argued the boy.

"Despite my looks, boy, I am more than what meets the eye," Pythagorean challenged, "I could do things as easily as you could."

"What could you do that I could?"

Pythagorean took the cane that was in his hands and pulled the top part off revealing a katana. The old man almost stood up as straight as he most likely did in his youth. He performed several moves. Pythagorean watched the young boy as he observed the moves.

He could tell that the moves that he just did were familiar to the boy as if he knew it his whole life.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Forgive me for not!" The young boy stated.

"Now tell me what your name is," Pythagorean asked as he sat down next to the black haired, and red eyed boy and extended a hand out.

"My name is Tyre," he stated as he took the handshake.

"And what business of yours, young Tyre, brings you all the way out here to the Temple of Fire?"

"I told you part of the story already," Tyre began, "I am here to figure out a way to avenge my parents' deaths."

"Who do you want to take revenge on?" Pythagorean asked.

"I do not know the identity of the one who killed my father," Tyre stated a little upset that he did not know.

"Tell me how long ago was it when your father was murdered," Pythagorean inquired of the young man who seemed distraught over losing his father.

"It was a few weeks ago in Ninjago City. He had long been held in another dimension and when the balance between good and evil was shifted toward evil, then he could cross over into our world," Tyre informed his friend.

"Ah! I believe that it was the Green Ninja that killed your father," the old man informed.

Tyre growled at the name. He did not like the green ninja. He remembered all about the identity of the one who killed his father. If his memory served him well, he heard that after the Green Ninja defeated his father, the Green Ninja found his who had long been lost to the world of evil by a bite of the Great Devourer.

"What can I do to defeat him?" Tyre asked.

"Well first you are going to have to train. He isn't called the Ultimate master of Spinjitzu for nothing. You are going to have to train hard to learn the ways of Spinjitzu before you ever confront him or any of the ninja as they are experts in their fields as well and will protect the Green Ninja almost to a fault," Pythagorean instructed.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get training!"

"Now that's the spirit!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for showing interest in my story! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the wait but I hope that you enjoy the first chapter in my Ninjago story!**

Chapter 1

Sensei Wu gazed out the window of Dareth's dojo in the middle of Ninjago city. He watched as construction crews worked day by day repairing what had been lost from the battle of the Overlord. It was never the same after his nephew defeated the massive dragon in the middle and now Wu could sense an even greater danger but knew not what it was.

But his thoughts were soon interrupted when a loud sharp war cry could be heard in an adjoining room.

Sensei followed the noise to find Garmadon, his brother, fighting five blindfolded ninjas.

"Why exactly are we doing this again Garmadon?" Zane questioned as he swung toward Garmadon.

"This is meant to train your ears so that you will be ready even when you can't see anything," Garmadon replied as he countered the strike by the young ninja.

Kai tried to peek through his blindfold, but was quickly slapped in the back of the head by Sensei.

"You will not have to advantage of sight if you are ever in a dark cave. You must learn to rely on your five senses.

Garmadon then gave a thrust toward his son Lloyd who easily deflected it with his new golden elemental sword.

"Dad, make it harder for me!" Lloyd said in a determined tone as he readied himself.

Garmadon acknowledged his son's request and started to attack hard. He feigned a thrust and then came down on Lloyd from his right. Lloyd easily deflected the swing and retaliated with his own moves. He swung back and forth, from the right to the left until Garmadon was pressed up against the wall. But when Lloyd lowered his sword to give an upward swing, Garmadon saw his chance at escaping his son's next attack.

The others watched and marveled as the battle between father and son unfolded.

Lloyd prepared to give the final blow to his father, when Garmadon feigned his own strike to Lloyd's vulnerable side. Instead of following through with his attack, Lloyd positioned his sword as if Garmadon would follow through. Garmadon ducked underneath his son's body and managed to get behind Lloyd. When Lloyd tried to turn around to face his father, he was met with a big bear like hug with Garmadon's sword landing square on Lloyd's neck, ending the fight.

"Wow, dad! I didn't know you had that in you!" Lloyd marveled at his father's skills as he took the blindfold from his sweat streaked face.

"I haven't used them for training in a really long time," Garmadon answered surprised at his skills as well.

"What lesson can we learn from this fight Jay?" Sensei asked Jay.

"Never assume where your enemy is attacking from," Jay answered.

"Because it could lead to deadly consequences," A female voice chimed in.

In walked Misako, wife of Garmadon and mother of Lloyd. Her grey hair wasn't in the braid that she usually wore, but what let down to flow freely to her shoulders. The glasses that she wore to see made her look smart.

"Since Lloyd let his guard down, it gave Garmadon the chance to get behind him. You never want your enemy behind you unless you have someone watching your back," Misako answered Sensei's question.

"Misako is right," Garmadon exclaimed as he walked over to his wife, "That is one thing that I learned all too well."

"What happened?" Cole asked

"When I was evil and went searching for the Dark Island, the serpentine generals and I rode in a helicopter searching for the island. We had searched for hours and found no trace of it but then Scales made some gesture saying he found it and pushed me out and into open water. I let my guard down and it resulted in me almost falling to my death."

"Well, I am thankful that you are still alive," Lloyd stated as he bounded toward his parents.

"Hey maybe we can go find a dark place somewhere here in Ninjago City and try out our new training," Kai exclaimed.

"You might get exactly what you wish for Kai!" Nya exclaimed as she slid down a pole that Zane's father Julien created to get down from the _Bounty _to Dareth's dojo, "Because there has been a power outage in the subway system and no one knows what is going on."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Enemy revealed

Deep underneath the streets of Ninjago City, laid the inner workings of the subway system. The power had gone completely out leaving citizens trapped inside the trains.

"Zane, do you think you can give us some light?" Jay asked his friend.

"I sure can," Zane stated as his body lit up. Since Zane was a nindroid he could basically anything that people most of the time couldn't do.

"I sense that something strange is going on," Garmadon stated.

"I sense it too," Sensei replied, "It is like whoever turned off the power wanted us to come."

They crept slowly down the tunnel as they could not see very far ahead of them. Zane's light could only push away the darkness so far and it resulted in an eerie glow of shadows.

"Why is it so silent?" Kai asked as they stopped for a moment of recollection as he was expecting to hear screams of scared citizens.

"Maybe it's because everyone has evacuated the tunnels," Cole chimed in.

"Or something else is going on in here," Garmadon included.

"Does anyone hear what I am hearing?" Zane asked as he quickly glanced around as far as he could see.

A soft whisper could be heard like the sound of the wind whistling. But at the same time, it sounded like _someone _was whispering down the tunnel.

The walls covered in what looked like cobblestone cast a glow upon the ninja that was just unnatural. The whispering noise grew louder as the ninja advanced, but as soon as it was the loudest, it suddenly stopped.

"Does anyone get the feeling that we are being watched?" Asked the blue ninja as he walked closer to Zane.

"Jay, you always feel like you are being watch," Lloyd stated to lighten the mood of the place. But he still gave a look around because he had the very same feeling.

Suddenly out of nowhere, came a creepy cackle that echoed throughout the tunnel system.

"Welcome ninja, I have been waiting for you," and as soon as the voice finished his sentence, the lights came back on to reveal that the ninja were surrounded by snake like people. They looked a lot like humans who had been bitten by the Fangpire and had not finished their transformation into snakes, "Do you like my new creation? I call them Snakemen. They are not fully snake like the serpentine, but are not fully human either!"

Out came another scary laugh emanated from this kid's laugh as he somehow telepathically commanded them to grab the ninja as if they were some criminal. Each of the ninja and their masters were separated and tied by the snake people that just recently appeared. The ninja were so stunned, that they had little time to react resulting in their ultimate demise.

"What are we going to do?" Zane asked Sensei, who wasn't far away in a whisper, "My algorithms suggest that we will be creamed before we defeat them all."

In answer to Zane's question came another question.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" asked Sensei as he turned toward their captor.

"My name is Tyre and what I want I feel you will not be willing to give to me," Tyre suggested as he played with his fingers.

"You have no business being here!" Garmadon hollered, "I ask you respectively to leave Ninjago before there is any bloodshed."

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Garmadon himself, in the flesh!" Tyre exclaimed as he walked over closer to one of the men he so majorly despised.

The snake people parted to reveal a young boy. Garmadon gasped when he set his eyes upon him, a boy clad in black who looked no older than his own son. He gazed into the red eyes, void of any expression except hurt and loss.

"What did it feel like to be taken over by someone else, let's give an example, say the Overlord?" Tyre stated as he watched Garmadon's shocked expression turn to anger.

"Do not mention that name in front of me boy!" Garmadon exclaimed as rage filled his mind once again struggling against the vice grip of the many snakes that held him there.

"You did not answer my question!" Tyre spat, "What did it feel like?"

"It felt terrible, like an infection that could never be cured," Garmadon said in a tone of sadness.

"And Lloyd, what did it feel like to see the father that you love transformed in front of your very eyes?"

The snakes once again parted to where Lloyd could see Tyre. The blank expression on Lloyd's face showed Tyre that he wasn't expecting such a question from someone like him.

"I uh, never really gave it a thought," Lloyd said as his head sunk down to his chest, "At the time, I was too busy on saving Ninjago rather than on things like that."

"Ah, but you did give it _some _thought," Tyre teased.

Lloyd had a flashback as he remembered the bright light come down from the sky to where his dad stood underneath. He remembered the sound of Garmadon's helpless screams as his body was overcome by the greatest evil of all. He remembered the long claws protruding from the fingers that were once his father's, and the horrible pain that ensued when he was defeated by them. But what made it worse for Lloyd was the fact that he almost lost his dad that dreadful when he had to fight the Overlord and destroy him.

"I can see it on your face that you do remember that day," Tyre continued as the snakes parted between Garmadon, Lloyd and Tyre, "How you lost your father that day and how mine was born."

Silence filled the tunnel at the utterance of those words 'how mine was born.' Every eye, including the snakes, turned their eyes toward Tyre who wore a look that gave his answer.

"Your father is the Overlord?" Jay grunted, still struggling against the ropes that bound him.

"_Was_ the Overlord! Until your precious green ninja came and killed him!" Tyre spat as he pointed to Lloyd, "And now, all of you are going to pay the price for the death of my father!"

Behind Tyre appeared five robots. Their faces were silver and gleamed with the light of the castle. The fire inside Tyre was reflected in the red eyes of the robots. Each bore a color of the Ninja.

"Like my little farewell present?" Tyre asked as he slowly backed away from where he stood, "I programmed them with the power to defeat you guys. And now if you will excuse me, I have to go finish what my father started."

As Tyre exited, the snake people filled in the empty gaps leaving room between them and the robots. The snake people untied the ropes that bound the ninja and backed away, still leaving them no room for escape.

"What are we going to do now uncle," Lloyd asked as he turned toward Sensei.

"You five are going to fight," Sensei stated.

Suddenly, Lloyd turned around as he heard Zane give a cry of surprise as the robot of white attacked him. Lloyd was soon met with the same force of metal and strength.

"Where are you going Sensei?" Cole cried out as he noticed Sensei and Garmadon weren't in their last known location.

From behind the wall of snake people came the answer.

"Where it will be too dangerous to follow," Sensei answered as he ran toward the son of the greatest nemesis Ninjago has ever known, "Stay and fight and if we don't return, go back to the Dojo."

The ruthless robots continued to attack the five ninja, to the snake people's enjoyment. Many oohs and ahs could be heard every now and then as the robots landed a blow on the ninja or their weapons.

"These things just don't give up," Kai exclaimed as he pushed himself off the ground.

"That is their programming Kai," Zane answered his teammate, "they won't give up unless they are destroyed."

"Well then why don't I destroy them for you?" Jay exclaimed confidently as he pushed the robot fighting him away.

Jay then aimed one of his hands at the back of the robot fighting Kai. Lightning soon erupted from his fingers and into the body of the good by present left for them. The robot craned as the electricity shot through its electrical circuits. It soon bowed underneath the pressure and slumped down to the ground.

Everything seemed to stop as we all looked at the robot lying on the ground. Even the other four robots stopped their fighting and looked.

"Do that again!" Kai exclaimed as he kicked the robot beneath him.

But as soon as Kai had his back turned, the robot came alive again and grabbed Kai's ankle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well I hope that I left you in enough of a cliffhanger that you want more! This is going to be an exciting story! I have a challenge! If you come up with a name for one of the chapters, and I like it, it will be posted as the name of the chapter! Hope you can come up with some good ones! Look forward to hear your choices!**

Chapter 3

The tunnels were no stranger to the young boy. His red eyes glancing here and there making sure that his enemies were nowhere in sight. He could hear the sound of talking and metal clanking against metal of the ninja from far off.

But he soon felt an unwelcomed presence behind him and procured a smile on his face.

"You were able to escape! That is something that is not easily done," Tyre exclaimed as he turned around to see who was behind him.

"It's not hard to sneak around a force that is occupied," Sensei Wu stated as he readied himself in case of an attack.

"Your snake people were so intrigued by our ninja fighting those robots, they failed to see us sneak around them," Garmadon added.

"That sounds like my army," Tyre stated despairingly as he walked forward toward Wu, "But I have another group that I want to unleash on Ninjago once again."

"Who is that?" Wu asked the young boy that stood directly in front of him.

"I am not going to tell you!" Tyre teased.

"Well I am going to tell you this once again! I ask you to respectively and quietly leave Ninjago and never return," Garmadon instructed softly.

"I don't think that you get the idea! I told you earlier that I was going to finish what my father started. No one, not ever your precious ninja will be able to stop me."

"You forgot about us," Sensei stated as he snuck up behind Tyre. Tyre tried to wiggle loose of Sensei's grasp but to no avail, "We are the sons of the first Spinjitzu master. We have abilities beyond that of the ninja that I have trained. As brothers we can stop you dead in your tracks."

"Wait, your brothers?" Tyre asked as he stopped struggling against Sensei.

"Yes. We have long been brothers and _were _enemies. But now after my son Lloyd defeated your father here in this very city I have no more evil in me," Garmadon instructed as he placed his hands on his hips, "And now we are going to take you to place where you will never cause trouble again."

Tyre began to struggle again and found himself being dragged back in the direction he just came from. But he managed to let out a shrill whistle and out came one of the most dreaded creatures ever to exist. They were illusions of the well-known serpentine army. All four tribes. The generals all slithered out from behind their people and made a circle around Wu and Garmadon.

"Why if it issssn't my old enemy SSSensei Wu!" Scales hissed. As leader of the Hypnobri and leader of all four snake tribes, it made him a moral enemy of Sensei Wu and the ninja.

"What do you wish to gain by releasing the shadow serpentine?" Garmadon asked.

"What do I wish? What do I wish? What kind of question is that when I have stated the answer a few times already?" Tyre exclaimed as the illusion of Scales ripped him from out of Sensei's grasp.

"He hasssss offered usssss free reign of Ninjago once he hassssss taken all of it as hisssss!" Acidicus, the illusion of the Venomari general stated.

"We are – even more – powerful – now that – we are – shadowsssss," the two heads of the Fangpire general took turns exclaiming.

"Now we are ssssso powerful that even you pesssky ninja can't defeat ussss," the Constricti general stated.

"But right now, they are going to keep you occupied so that I can make my escape!" Tyre exclaimed.

The illusions of the army began attacking the brothers brought even closer by their years as sworn enemies.

Kai gasped as the robot's grip grew ever tighter around his ankle, almost making him lose his balance a time or two. He didn't know what to do or where to go and he couldn't call out for help because the others were busy trying to defeat their own robots.

"I need some help here!" Kai cried out as he was brought to the ground by his enemy.

"I would use my golden dragon," Lloyd began as he grabbed the fist of the robot of all elemental powers, "except I believe that it is too big to fit inside this tunnel."

"Can't you use one of your green balls of light and blast them away?" Zane asked his friend as he kicked the robot of ice hard against the wall.

"I can try," Lloyd stated as he tried to create the defeat their own robots.

At first Lloyd couldn't do it because the green robot kept on attacking him. But Zane had managed to attract the attention of it to give Lloyd enough time to create the orb.

"Lloyd hurry!" Kai cried as the robot attached to his ankle pulled out a buzz saw and was slowly inching it toward Kai's leg.

Lloyd released the beam of light toward the robot of fire. But it still didn't do any good other then make the robot extremely angry. It gave one look to Lloyd and was immediately on top of him pinning Lloyd to the ground. The others followed suit and there was a big dog pile on top of the green ninja. But all that Kai, Cole, Zane and Jay could do was watch in horror because around their favorite little ninja were the robots that created an impenetrable force that allowed no one in or out.

"Cole, those robots are going to kill him if we don't do something fast!" Jay exclaimed as he tried to enter the fray.

But suddenly out of nowhere, the robot dog pile collapsed into a heap of metal.

"Where did that come from?" Kai questioned as he shielded his eyes from dust that had swelled up during the collapse.

"It was me!" Garmadon exclaimed.

The ninja watched as the snakemens' faces turned from that of having fun, to that of horror in an instant. They were all running down to tunnel as fast as their little legs would carry them.

"Just where in the world did you two run off to while we were here facing imminent death?" Jay asked.

"Jay, we followed Tyre to try and cut off his escape, but my worst fears have come true," Sensei began, "Our new enemy has learned how to created beings in an illusion form. They still have the power like their actual self but are extremely hard to defeat. Tyre has recreated the serpentine. If we do not act now, I fear that the citizens of Ninjago City will not live to see another day in freedom."

"Let's head back to the Dojo and we can discuss how we are going to approach this issue," Garmadon stated as he turned toward the wreckage of the five robots.

"I fear that our destinies will end a lot sooner than we think."

**So what did you think about the illusions of the serpentine? Please comment! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Our internet has been down and I had no other way to post the new chapter! I hope you like the suspense and please review!**

Chapter 4: The Waiting Ambush

Back in the kitchen of Dareth's Dojo, Dareth, Nya and Misako all gathered around the table to hear the story of the ninja's recent adventure.

"They were some of the hardest things to fight ever!" Kai exclaimed as he raised his hands in an attempt to make the situation look worse than it was.

"Kai actually almost lost a leg," Jay inserted as he gave a jab in the side to Kai.

"I didn't!" Kai exclaimed, "It had grabbed my leg, yes, but it didn't try to cut it off."

"You must not remember that I saved you from the very robot that was trying to cut off your leg," Lloyd teased.

"He didn't even attempt to cut off my leg! Why do you guys keep on saying that?" Kai asked confused.

"Well it sounds like you guys had an adventure," Misako stated. Misako was not your average everyday mother. Her grey hair and glasses might fool the average citizen, but deep down inside this woman was the drive to be a warrior. Her studying helped her son Lloyd and the ninja uncover the key to victory.

"Tyre will be brought to justice. But all we have to do now is play the waiting game until he strikes again," Garmadon stated. He too had the warrior spirit his wife had but not in the same way. He grew up training alongside Wu.

"So we just wait for Tyre to strike and then it is up to us to capture him and bring him to justice?" Zane questioned.

"Yes that is our plan anyway," Sensei replied.

"Can I come please?" Dareth pleaded to Sensei, "I can be of good help to you! I know the tiger (growl) and the penguin (makes a penguin noise)."

"How you can help us, Dareth is by keeping watch over Nya and Misako. I am sure that especially Nya could use some manly company while I am away," Jay stated as he gave Nya an interested look.

"Jay," Nya said flatly taking the joke out of the air, "You know that I could handle myself."

"Ah…Well, I just thought that it would be….. ummm….. smart to keep someone here to watch over you while we are gone."

Nya gave Jay a look of displeasure at Jay and his comments. It was a noted fact that Nya could take care of herself. After all, she was the Samuri who several times saved Jay's behind when they were surrounded by serpentine or trapped on a log that was sinking into toxins.

"We need to be prepared no matter what happens. I fear that the worst Tyre has to offer is still on its way."

They all sat around the table eating in silence when all of a sudden, the power to the building went out.

Meanwhile outside the dojo, an illusion of a snake sat at the power box. He glanced to and fro watching out for ninja or anyone else who might try to stop him. His body shimmered a dim light because that is what his illusion made him look like. His blue and yellow scales gleamed in the limelight.

"Is everything set, Scales?" whispered a human voice as he peered around the corner to the illusion of the Hypnobri snake general.

"Everything isssss sssset, ssssir," Scales replied back as he slithered forward toward the corner of the building.

The entire building was surrounded by the four different tribes of serpentine except the only difference was that they were the illusions. Tyre's snake people were also spotted amongst the ranks. The night scape of Ninjago City hid them well against the building that almost shared the same shade of green.

Above the Dojo hung a cage that was attached to a ship that shared a resemblance to _The Bounty _that the ninja showed favor toward weeks earlier. The only difference was that the head of the ship was formed to look like the Overlord's head rather than the sleek head of the Ultra Dragon.

"Move in on my signal!" the human stated again, "One, two…"

"What happened?" Cole asked trying not to move for fear of bumping into someone or something.

"I will go fix it," Jay, the master of lightning stated. All of a sudden, you hear a loud clanging noise of Jay tripping over something.

A wave of laughter soon followed although no one could see the blue ninja's face after the fall.

"Ha, ha guys very funny. Who put a thick string in front of the door?" Jay asked.

"That isss no thick sssstring," a slithering voice came in from the doorway.

The lights then came back on and surrounding the ninja were serpentine and snakemen all looking like they were ready to tackle someone to the ground.

"Scales!" Sensei cried, "What are you doing here?"

"Doing my massster'ssss buisssnesss," The Hypnobri general exclaimed as his forked tongue created the lisp that all the serpentine shared.

"You have no place here!" Garmadon stated as he walked over to Scales.

"Whosss are you?" Scales hissed as Garmadon walked forward toward him.

"I am Lord Garmadon released of the evil that once plagued my veins thanks to my son Lloyd,"

"Doesss he sssspeak the truth master?" Scales asked as a human form now entered the doorway blocking any hope for escape.

"He speaks the truth," the human then answered and entered the light with a sneer plastered on his face.

"Tyre! What do you want from us?" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai, I want what was taken from me which I feel that I will never get back," Tyre, the black haired, red eyed young boy stated as he walked over to the ninja of fire and placed his arm around his neck.

"You have no idea who you are messing with and I warn all of you to give up you petty chase and join me on my quest to restore evil to Ninjago," Tyre offered as he continued to look in the eyes of the fire ninja.

"We will not join you," Sensei intervened, "We fight for what is good and not what is evil. As long as we live and breathe, we will always try to defeat the darkness of evil that will spread throughout Ninjago."

"Then you leave me no choice," Tyre stated taking his arm away from around Tyre.

Tyre gave a loud, shrill whistle. Nothing happened for a little while, but then all of a sudden a loud bang came from the roof as if something was trying to make its way inside with a large hammer. The power flicker on and off as the hammering noise continued. Then a flash of lightning and a loud burst of thunder emanated from the skies above.

The roof was strong. Every time the hammering noise was heard, pieces of the popcorn ceiling fell down on the ninja, serpentine and snakemen alike creating a fine layer of dust upon everything in doors.

A loud crack, the sudden sweep of water pouring in as the rain above let down a relentless sheet, and loss of power were the indications that whatever was trying to make its way in had finished what it set out to do.

A sudden flash of lightning then created a silhouette showing that a ship with a big hammer protruding from one of the sides. A long chain then held a cage revealing that whatever Tyre's plan was, involved a cage.

"Is anyone else feeling cagey?" Jay asked as he pointed toward to cage dangling above Sensei and the snakes that surrounded him.

"This is no time for jokes, Jay," Zane argued.

"Attack!" Tyre exclaimed to his minions and the illusified serpentine.

They attacked in hordes distracting and splitting the ninja making sure that they couldn't fight together.

"You are trapped Sssenssei Wu," Fangdam, the general of the Fangpyre stated as the massive snake and his followers grew closer and closer to Sensei.

They had Sensei backed up to the cage that had been brought in. Tyre watched as his new friends, the serpentine press the pesky ninja leader flat up against the wall of the cage. He waited till Fangdam had him fighting furiously and then from out of his pocket he produced a remote to something inside the room.

"Watch out!" Misako exclaimed as she saw Tyre raise his hands above his head and place a finger on the button. She rushed as quickly as she could over to where the young boy sat to try and prevent him from pressing that button, just in case it happened to be something explosive.

But she was too late as Tyre pressed the button and gave a sinister look toward Sensei. He watched as the door to the cage swing open. Since Sensei was pressed up against the door, he fell in and was soon trapped as it then closed on the master.

"Sensei!" the ninja simultaneously exclaimed and soon quickly overcame their opponents.

"Retreat!" Tyre shouted at his army and ran out as quickly as he could toward the cage. He climbed on top of it and gave one of his sinister cackles.

"I will be alright ninja!" Sensei shouted over the roar of thunder and machine, "Garmadon will train you and help to get you ready for the journey ahead!"

Then the ship, Tyre and Sensei were soon all out of sight never to be heard from again, at least for a little while.

**So how did you like it? Please review! And I would like to know if you would like to see what Tyre does to Sensei or do you want to see what the ninja's reaction to the whole thing? Please let me know because I can't make up my mind! Oh and if you like dragons and adventure, please read my story Dragon Quest! I think you will like that story! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Plan Revealed

Tyre reveled in his new accomplishment as he looked through a window in his hideout somewhere in the uncharted parts of Ninjago. The little boy dressed in black was now a new menace to Ninjago and all of its citizens and he wanted to make sure that everyone new, especially the ninja, that he meant business and that he meant every word uttered from his lips.

He watched the ninja master and leader sit patiently sitting, staring right at him even though, Tyre thought, he hand no clue exactly where he was behind the glass considering it you could only see through it from one direction. It finally got on Tyre's nerves so much, he had to go search for Pythagorean to asked him a few questions.

He found Pythagorean with his nose stuck in a book not looking this way or that at the many illusified snakes walking around, but looking straight on. The only sign that gave Tyre any hint that he was alive was his eyes that swept across the words on the page.

"The sensei of our enemy is starting to annoy me," Tyre exclaimed hoping that his mentor would hear him. At first Pythagorean kept on reading, but then his elderly head glanced toward his young apprentice.

"He has mastered the art of being calm even under the direst of circumstances. He knows when to panic and when to not, that is all there is to it."

"But why is it that he shows no signs of weakness?" Tyre asked.

"He shows no sign of weakness to throw you off. Ever since that day that I met him, he has been strong. He had to be since his brother was turned evil," Pythagorean marveled.

"You knew him?" Tyre questioned his friend even further.

"I knew them. The master that you see before you and his older brother was once a school mate of mine when we were both younger. But after the disappearance of that older brother, I never saw him again, until now."

"Today has just been full of surprises!" Tyre stated. He was tired of being the only one behind the curve of the latest events other than the death of his father. He wanted to know everything now.

"I say that we surprise our prisoner with the ending results," Pythagorean encouraged.

Tyre's lips then curled into a devious smile.

Meanwhile, Sensei was busy sipping his tea in the cage. He was a cool as a cucumber as he sipped what little he had left in his cup.

He was startled out of his thinking, when he heard a loud click of a lock. Wu glanced around careful to take in every bit of his surroundings just in case it might be something that could bring him harm.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend from school," Sensei heard as he watched an elderly man slowly walk in the room, cane leading the way.

"Pythagorean! I had wondered what life had done to you since I last saw you," Wu answered.

"What have you been up to these days?" Pythagorean asked as he soon arrived at his destination; being face to face with his now mortal enemy.

"I have been saving the world from people like you," Wu retorted.

"Do you have to be so harsh?" The cane walker exclaimed sarcastically.

"You were never nice to me or my brother, why shouldn't I be harsh?"

"How is Garamdon these days? I heard he took a turn for the worst when he turned evil. How's that for a change?" Pythagorean taunted.

"He is no longer evil and now supports a family, a wife and a son," Wu answered in a defensive tone.

"Lloyd is it? He is quite the bright fellow. He became the destined Green Ninja and defeated the dark lord, just as the prophecy proclaimed. What would you think if I told you very soon that all would change?" Pythagorean asked cryptically.

"I wouldn't know. Tell me." Sensei argued.

"What if I told you that we are using you to lure your young nephew into a trap?"

"What?!" the calm, cool and collected master now became worried.

"Your capture was means to get him to come. I am now training Tyre, your new nemesis, in the arts to defeat him in combat. He will soon have powers that even his father the Overlord didn't have."

Sensei remained quiet at this new news. He was bait to attract Lloyd his nephew, like flies are attracted to a black light. He felt helpless as he listened to the rambling of his old class mate and struggled to suppress his emotions. Pythagorean had told him this to break his spirits. It worked to some degree, but not nearly as much as was hoped.

"What has to transpire involves five of the people in your little band of misfits," Pythagorean taunted, "We hope to avenge Tyre's parents and bring an end to all that is good here in Ninjago."

"Who does Tyre want revenge on?" Sensei questioned further.

"Every one of you ninja," Pythagorean stated as he laughed, "You guys have helped take away one thing that matters to him and now we are going to take what matters most to you."

"I feel that it is my duty to warn you that your journey will not end with much success as you possibly hope. We are more powerful than you think and we will not stop until the evil is destroyed, "Sensei warned, looking past Pythagorean to the glass separating the cell from the room beyond.

"We shall see about that," Tyre whispered to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I had a major case of writers block! Thanks KairiVenomous for helping me take the next step forward! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review with your comments and critiques!**

**Chapter 6: Tyred of this**

"Calm down Jay!" Zane tried to help out his frazzled friend.

"Calm down?" Jay exclaimed, "Calm down? You tell me to calm down at a time like this?"

"Jay, we have to hold it together if we are to win at all in this battle," Kai stated, "You need to set your head on straight."

"Set my head on straight, Kai? Explain to me this; Sensei has been captured by Tyre and his band of snake people and illusified snake people, our home a training center has been destroyed and we are no match for anything Tyre throws at us," Jay summed the situation right up, "We also need to go find him right now if we stand any chance of us winning!"

"Are you done with your little rant?" Nya asked her boyfriend.

Jay took a deep breath and replied now in a collected voice that he was.

"We now know what it is that Tyre wants. He just wants to continue to get back at us for taking away his father. We just need to be ready for anything else Tyre throws at us."

"Also we know nothing of the location of Tyre's hideout," Garmadon began. "It could take us weeks to even search all of Ninjago City, if he was even here."

"Well then let's see," Jay began, "we have no way of finding Sensei, and am I the only one who is panicking her?"

"Snap out of it Jay! Sensei would scold you for acting like this! He would want us to press on no matter how hard the situation is!" Kai stated to his friend.

"Snap out of it Kai? I believe I am the only one wanting to go search for Sensei!" Jay exclaimed further.

"Stop it both of you!" Cole finally spoke up, "I think this is one thing Tyre counted on when he captured Sensei. He wanted us to be so angry at each other that we wouldn't want to work together. Listen to yourselves! You think that this arguing is going to solve our problems. No! We need to work together to take down the giant. It's the only way."

"Cole speaks the truth," Misako also chimed in, "If we allow a rift to come between us, it just makes it that much harder to locate the person you so wish to find. We have to work together and not allow anger to overcome us."

A small chirp that came from up above us and we all looked up to find Zane's falcon flying up above us.

"And I think I know just the way to find our lost master," Zane said pleased that the falcon came when it did. It flew down and perched on Zane's arm. It gave one more chirp and then sat silent to wait for orders, "Search for any signs of Sensei Wu and the hideout of Tyre our new enemy."

The falcon nodded in acknowledgment and then took to the skies.

"Now that we have covered that issue," Zane started, "Who wants a cup of tea while we sort out what we know about our new enemy? I'm buying."

Once they were settled in a booth inside the tea shop, they started discussing the day's events and assess what they knew about Tyre and his band of snakes.

"Alright to start out this little discussion, what do we know about Tyre and all of the snakes that he has as his personal army?" Misako asked the ninja.

"For one, I have to say that Tyre's snake people are easily entertained," Lloyd stated and then took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah," Cole laughed in agreement, "They seemed most interested when we fought the snake people."

"But the illusions of the serpentine, there something else," Jay said as he indicated his head with his hands. Everyone laughed because Jay also made a face that showed it was not a pleasant experience to get knocked over the head by something that really isn't real.

"We know that Tyre is the son of the Overlord and has managed to hit us where it hurts to try to divide us," Zane said despairingly.

"Tyre is not one to be messed with," Garmadon stated, "If he is who he claims to be, then he is more formidable than any of our previous enemies aside from the Overlord himself."

"We must prepare for Tyre and his snakes, but may I remind you that our training center was destroyed by that crazy bozo." Kai chimed in.

"It shouldn't be hard to train you even without the dojo to work in," Garmadon encouraged, "We can use our surroundings to train. That's what Sensei and I had to do before all this training technology came out."

"How in the world though will we train to fight the illusified Serpentine?" Lloyd asked his father.

"I may be rid of all the evil inside of me, but I am pretty sure I still remember how to make shadow warriors come to life. The illusions are very similar in fighting technique to the shadows that I think that it would be very fitting for you guys to learn to fight them," Garmadon encouraged the ninja.

"And we will all be ready to help Lloyd train to continue to get stronger for I fear that Tyre is getting stronger than even the Green Ninja," Misako added.

"Well I think first thing in order is that you fix my dojo," Dareth's voice could be heard from the booth next door.

Everyone was surprised to find the self-brown ninja sitting there most likely listening to the whole conversation.

"Well, we can't do anything until the falcon gets back," Zane agreed, "So why don't we help fix it?"

Everyone laughed in agreement and after they finished their tea, they all left to go start to work on the damaged Dojo.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


End file.
